Computers are applied in almost all fields. Wired and wireless computer networks are also becoming increasingly prevalent in our daily lives. Connections to the Internet for a business enterprise may be managed services by a third party, for example by a wireless communications service provider. The managed services provider may choose to communicate with the client, the business enterprise, via email for updates on the managed services, for example when an issue happens.